There have been other arrangements that use syngas as a fuel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,045,337 issued on Jun. 12, 2015 to Lai Kuku, one of the inventors listed herein, teaches one example of using syngas as a fuel. The process teaches the use of a water-gas shift or electrolysis to enhance the production of hydrogen therein. However, the arrangement therein clearly teaches using a gasification process that requires extremely high furnace temperature to convert the solid feedstock directly to its gaseous state (syngas). In order to achieve such temperatures, plasma torches are normally required. There is no teaching or suggestions of using an exhaust gas from a fossil fuel fired power plant to produce syngas. Likewise, US Publication 2008/0098654 A1 published on May 1, 2008 to Robert Cherry et al; US Publication 2008/0202028 A1 published On Aug. 28, 2008 to Andrew Tsangaris et al; and US Application 2008/0103220 A1 published on May 1, 2008 to Robert Cherry et al each teaches another example of producing syngas. None of the noted references teach or suggest the arrangement set forth herein.